


Niniyx Lilyis

by Just_A_Nerd_314



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Other, Pirates, Ranger - Freeform, Tieflings, beast master ranger, dnd, ex-nobility, former nobility, ranger dnd, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Nerd_314/pseuds/Just_A_Nerd_314
Summary: Niniyx is my first dnd character and since the campaign ended I've used her in RP. These are just some things I've written as backstory and for out of RP settings.





	1. Work 1

There was once a child, born to nobles of a tainted bloodline. They were horrified of their child, a fiendish type. They sent them away to live in the Hell Planes, abandoning them and never mentioning their existence.  


There the child lived. Every moment was torturous and one day they’d had enough. They child escaped. The first thing they saw was the grass and spires taller than the eye could see covered in green. The light was warm and comforting, unlike what the Planes had to offer. There was life all around and they fell in love with it. The child kept to the forest as the town, much like their own parents, rejected them. So they gave them their space and in turn they left the forest alone.  


Until they didn’t.  


They woke one morning to the smell of burning wood. The air was thick with ash and smoke. It choked out the light and their breath as they ran from the flames. The place the child called home was destroyed by the same people who renounced them. As they sat mourning the fall of their home they heard a call. Call it what you want, destiny, fate, it called to them and they followed. They met with a group who had heard the call as well. All of their fates were intertwined now.  


They couldn’t understand how fate had put them with this group. A sorcerer, the son of a nobleman. A heralded barbarian. An accomplished bard. An assassin for royalty. What did they know of pain and hardships? 

The five adventured together. The sorcerer had been renounced by his family for having scales on his shoulders. The assassin was spurned by peers for working for royalty. The bard’s parents were killed when he was young. The barbarian’s brother was killed and his village burned by the same people the child had left behind. They all had their scars.  


The party was fearsome. Dragonslayers. Lich Killers. The time came for their parting and they all went their separate ways. The child is now a scourge of the seas, their name unspoken for fear that it would summon them like the devil.


	2. Work 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a little bit of context, Nin is a beast master ranger and her companion animal is a white wolf named Alistair. He has a whole two brain cells but is a good boy.

She stood on the deck, a smile crossing her face as she watched the ship surrender. Alistair sat patiently at her side as she adjusted her coat. Once the two ships were close enough she hopped over and walked up to the captain.

“Nice ship you have here.”

He showed a calm and collected demeanor, but it was hard to hide the fear deep in his eyes.

“Where are my manners? Captain Lily of the Red Dragon.” She smiled, holding out her hand.

He took it, “Hayward. Captain Hayward of the Amiable.”

“So tell me, who might your employer be? I don’t quite recognize your flag.”

“The nobility of Faunwicke.”

She tilted her head, “Oh. I will say I’m not particularly familiar with them but I’ve had...experiences. Where might you be on your way to?”

“We’re returning with goods from Murkwelle.”

“Well, isn’t that convenient. Here’s what is going to happen, I am going to let your ship go. Then, you will return to your employer and inform them that Evanna will arrive in two days time. Are we clear?”

He nodded wordlessly.

She smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, “Fair winds and following seas, Captain Hayward.”

She boarded her ship, and entered her quarters. Tossing her coat to the side, she sat on the bed and looked at Ali. “It’s been fifteen years. It’s time for a visit.” 

The wolf only looked at her with what could maybe be interpreted as agreement.

She stepped back out on the deck. “All hands hoy!”

After a few moments her crew stood before her. “Set course for Faunwicke. I have some...personal matters to attend to. Understood?”

A chorus of “Aye Captain,” followed.

“Good. Now get back to work you scallywags.”


	3. Wrok 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this goes along with the last chapter. For a little bit of context, Nin's dad is kind of an asshole.

She adjusted her coat and exhaled, feeling the nerves in her body lessen. The doors opened and she entered, head held high, staring down the man and woman at the end of the room. 

The royal couple’s clothes showed their status well. That made no difference to the captain as she stopped before them. She did not bow nor remove her hat in any show of respect, she just watched their faces as they swallowed their shock. 

“Eva,” the woman said softly.

“Actually it’s Niniyx, or rather, Captain Lily.”

It was the man’s turn to speak, “It’s been a time.”

She hummed thoughtfully, “I suppose. Fourteen years actually, since you quite literally sent me to Hell.” There was a bite creeping into her voice now.

“Watch your tone young lady.”

She glared at the man, fourteen years of repressed rage lighting in her eyes. “You have no right to order me.”

He stepped forward, “I am your father, I ha-”

“No! You have no right. I did not come here seeking reconciliation. I came here to show you what I’ve become. To show what you made me.”

“And look at yourself,” he stepped toward her. “Some sea rat with no skill other than robbing hard working men.”

She put a hand to his chest, pushing him back. “I did not come here for your opinion of me. I know your opinion already. You didn’t want me.” As she spoke the fires in the room leapt and burned a dark crimson. “But I found a place where I’m not judged for who I am. I found people who actually want me.”

She gave the man one last shove before turning and walking toward the doors.

“Guards! Stop her.”

She summoned a pack of fey-wolves. 

“I hope you're happy, you’ve started a battle that you won’t win.”

She waved her hand and the doors slammed open, the wolves keeping the guards away.


	4. Work 4

She watched as the ship slowly sank. The flag of Faunwicke flying, but not for much longer. The Red Dragon slowly pulled away from the doomed ship. 

Pain seared across her chest and down her right arm. She caught the sight of an arrow shaft in her shoulder.

“Shit!” her eyes snapped to the other ship, watching a ring of fire engulf the archer.

One of the crew rushed toward her, “Captain! Do you need help?”

She shook her head, “I’ll be alright, just get us away from that ship.”

Alistair followed her as she stormed off to her quarters. She pulled out a candle and held her knife over it, sterilizing it before she cut the arrow out. Biting back her swears she put her hand to the, now open, wound. She cast cure wounds over it, waiting for the pain to subside. It didn’t. 

Her mind reeling, she thought through the possibilities. Picking up the arrow she cast detect magic. Damn thing was cursed. She snapped it over her knee, pain blazing through her shoulder. Her knees hit the ground. Ali came up to inspect her, worried. “I’m alright buddy.”

Tears fell from her eyes as she tried not to scream. 

Time was lost to her as she kneeled on the floor, the pain slowly driving her crazy. Once it started to fade, she grabbed a roll of bandages, and carefully pulled off her shirt. She wrapped up the wound, every movement refreshing the burn. 

Once she finished, she collapsed onto her bed. Opting to drift into unconsciousness rather than fight the pain. 


	5. Work 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's honestly a lot of context that goes with this which includes a random tavern going to war but if I omit this there's no introduction to her kind of partner so...

Nin walked into the port, taking a prideful look at the four ships in front of her. Looking over the three new arrivals, the Silver Queen, the Wandering Pearl, and the Night’s Ranger, she was relieved to see they were in good shape.

Two of ships’ captains came to greet her.

“I see the seas treated you well.” 

“Aye, they did indeed,” the Queen’s captain spoke.

“Well, you saw my message, get your men to work. I need two cannons and seven barrels of powder from the both of you.”

“Aye,” they both responded before going to their respective ships.

The third captain, belonging to the Ranger, approached her.

“Captain,” he greeted.

“You took your time,” she says, beginning to board the Red Dragon.

“I see you missed me, Daisy,” he grinned at her.

Nin rolled her eyes playfully, “Not in the slightest.”

“I’m sure.”

“Watch your tongue stripling, or I’ll cut it off.”

“Stripling? Might I remind you that I’m-”

“Under my command? I’m aware, now go get what I asked for Sheep Herder.”

He sighed, “Alright.”

She watched him walk back to his ship. “All hands hoy!”

Her crew gathered before her, “You all know what I’m here for. I need two cannons, one from port, one from starboard, and nine barrels of powder.”

A chorus of “Aye captain” followed.

“And someone saddle up Elwood, I’ll need him.”


	6. Work 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I wrote this piece just to introduce a love interest. Also, some random character fact: Nin, aka Captain Lily, likes lilies. Her symbol is also a bird holding a lily, which can either scare sailors or be a reassuring sign, it depends on what side of her you stand on.

“Lily?”

She turned to Shepard, the Ranger’s captain.

With a slightly nervous smile, he handed her a few flowers, black lilies. “I found these, I figured you’d like them.”

She smiles, taking them from him, “Thanks, they’re pretty.”

“He nodded, “Be safe, yeah?”

“I’ll try.” She pulls herself up onto the horse's saddle, “Trouble tends to find me.”

“Just don’t let it kill you. Fair winds and following seas.”

“And the same to you Shephard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, really sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I had a rough few days and had zero motivation and zero energy.


	7. Work 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I wrote this piece just to introduce a love interest. Also, some random character fact: Nin, aka Captain Lily, likes lilies. Her symbol is also a bird holding a lily, which can either scare sailors or be a reassuring sign, it depends on what side of her you stand on.

“Lily?”

“She turned to Shepard, the Ranger’s captain.

“With a slightly nervous smile, he handed her a few flowers, black lilies. “I found these, I figured you’d like them.”

“She smiles, taking them from him, “Thanks, they’re pretty.”

“He nodded, “Be safe, yeah?”

““I’ll try.” She pulls herself up onto the horse's saddle, “Trouble tends to find me.”

““Just don’t let it kill you. Fair winds and following seas.”

““And the same to you Shephard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, really sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I had a rough few days and had zero motivation and zero energy.


	8. Work 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Nin fell asleep in the rafters, and I decided to write a nightmare scene because I tend to write my feelings.

_**She stood in line with her friends, her family. They were waiting for a fight. The tension in the air was almost tangible.** _

_**Cannons fired. The sound of metal on metal. Someone screaming.** _

_**She took her eyes away for a moment. The all too familiar scent of burning trees stung her senses. The flames were deafening. There was more shouting.** _

_**Disappointment. Monster. Fiend. Demon. Mistake.** _

_**She tried to run from the flames but they surrounded her. She tried to cast a spell, anything that could help. She was tired. Her shoulder ached.** _

_**She collapsed to the ground, the voices in her head just as loud as the hungry flames around her. She was tired of fighting. Tired of arguing with herself. She gave up.** _

As the flames grew closer she woke up, panicked. She was falling, on instinct grabbing whatever was closest to her.

_Fuck. I need a drink._


	9. Work 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Nin fell asleep in the rafters, and I decided to write a nightmare scene because I felt bad and tend to write my feelings.

_**She stood in line with her friends, her family. They were waiting for a fight. The tension in the air was almost tangible.** _

_**Cannons fired. The sound of metal on metal. Someone screaming.** _

_**She took her eyes away for a moment. The all too familiar scent of burning trees stung her senses. The flames were deafening. There was more shouting.** _

_**Disappointment. Monster. Fiend. Demon. Mistake.** _

_**She tried to run from the flames but they surrounded her. She tried to cast a spell, anything that could help. She was tired. Her shoulder ached.** _

_**She collapsed to the ground, the voices in her head just as loud as the hungry flames around her. She was tired of fighting. Tired of arguing with herself. She gave up.** _

As the flames grew closer she woke up, panicked. She was falling, on instinct grabbing whatever was closest to her.

_Fuck. I need a drink._


End file.
